All I Needed Was a Look
by MechaTitan
Summary: Kageyama notices that Hinata looks at him differently from when they first met. It's a look that he's never been on the receiving end of, and it makes him nervous. [kagehina oneshot]


**A/N: This is stupid and fluffy but I needed to write something or I'd go insane.**  
><strong>Also I suck with titles<strong>  
><strong>..and summaries<strong>

* * *

><p>It was only a look...right?<p>

That's what he told himself, but how much did he believe that? More importantly, how much did he _want _to believe it?

No, no, no, this was not acceptable. He couldn't be thinking this way over a simple glance in his direction. What was he - a 13 year old school girl?!

"Kageyama...Your face…"

Kageyama snapped out of it, his attention brought back to the root of his problems. Hinata was walking alongside him on the way out of school, staring at him apprehensively, much unlike the look he'd given Kageyama back in the changing roo-

_God fucking dammit._

He screwed up his face so that it was passable for disgust. "It's cause you stink."

Hinata immediately jumped into the air, kicking playfully at Kageyama. "You smell too, Smellyama!" The impertinent redhead stuck out his tongue.

Kageyama blocked the kick, trying not to let a smile break his face. "You smell worse, dumbass!"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

Hinata lifted up his armpit and sniffed. "I smell beautiful, thank you very much. As for you-"

And suddenly it wasn't funny to Kageyama anymore. It was probably the way that he stopped breathing that sucked all the humor out of it. Hinata's face was so close to him, practically in the crook of his neck as he gave Kageyama a tentative sniff.

Hinata backed away, leaving Kageyama a mess of nerves in his wake. "Yep. It's that smell. That smelly smell that smells. It's..._Smellyama_!"

He was so nervous that he hardly had the capacity to be offended. He just glared at Hinata in response, mostly for a lack of one.

But he couldn't help but notice the angry, red spots growing larger on Hinata's cheeks. He focused on them, like staring at them would reveal the secret to their existence. His eyes flicked to Hinata's, and there it was again.

_The look_. It was a complicated look that held more than just friendship.

But what did it mean?

* * *

><p>He was so done for. This look thing wasn't stopping. Actually, it was happening more frequently. Whenever they saw each other during breaks, in the locker room, even during practice Kageyama would see a look in Hinata's eye. It happened all the time, and it was starting to get hard to shrug off. Once or twice and it was a coincidence, but this much...it was starting to do things to him.<p>

Kageyama imagined Hinata giving him that look ALL the time and realized that he didn't exactly hate it. The way Hinata looked suspended between happiness and nervousness, with just a hint of affection.

He found himself sighing, a small smile on his face.

"Someone looks lovestruck!"

"OOOOOOOOH. _Juicy._"

Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Sugawara approached him as he relaxed outside during the break. It was one of those few times Hinata wasn't with him, because he'd been called aside by the teacher. Probably a bad grade or something.

"I didn't think Kageyama was capable of such a thing…" Tanaka remarked skeptically.

He just glared, afraid of sounding too defensive against their jests.

"So who is it? Who's the lucky lass?" Nishinoya sat down entirely too close, even throwing an arm around him. "You can tell us. Just think of us as meddlesome older brothers. We'll get you the girl."

"There is no girl." Rolling his eyes, he shrugged the shorter boy's arm off of him. "You're imagining things."

Tanaka sat on the other side of him. "That expression was not imaginary. Trust me, I know the pain you're feeling…" A wretched sob escaped him. "Unrequited love, is it?"

"Kageyama!" Nishinoya was suddenly in his face, looking like he was about to cry. "...You too?!"

"It's okay, you can get through it!"

"I've been rejected by Kiyoko for two years straight, and I'm still alive!"

"I told you, there is no girl you idiots! I'm not in love." Kageyama got up, throwing away his juice box as an excuse to get away from them.

"Oh, sweet denial…" Tanaka wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Why don't you guys leave." Sugawara suggested, giving both of them a rough push towards the school. "I think I heard Daichi calling you."

"But-"

"You don't want to keep him waiting, do you?"

Kageyama watched as the two annoying 2nd years jogged back to the school frantically. At least they were gone, but he felt like Suga had something to say, and he wasn't gonna like it.

Suga calmly sat down on the bench, giving Kageyama a sincere smile.

"So seriously, what's up?"

Kageyama huffed loudly. "Not you too. I'm not in love with anyone!"

All he received was a knowing smile. Deep down he knew he shouldn't have even tried. Suga could read people like a book, especially when it came to stuff like this.

"You don't have to tell me everything, just what you're comfortable with." Kageyama just stared at them. "And I won't tell. Even Hinata tells me about his love troubles, and I've never said a word."

Suga's words hit him with a crushing force. "Hinata...has love troubles?" How come Hinata hadn't said anything to him? They were pretty close friends, after all. Was he not trustworthy?

"Yeah!"

"With...who?" The question was out before he realized how weird it sounded.

"Why do you wanna know?" That knowing smile was back.

"No reason." Kageyama grumbled, crossing his arms and turning his head away.

Suga just giggled. "Listen, you should just say something."

Kageyama didn't answer, but he tilted his head in his teammate's direction to show that he was still listening.

"I don't think it would be a bad idea to tell him how you feel. That's all I'm gonna say."

The last sentence made him freeze. Wait a second. Suga was Hinata's confidant in love matters right? And if they was saying that he should go for it…

Kageyama snuck a glance at Suga. They looked so sincere and open, that he really couldn't doubt them. There was no way they would set him up for disaster.

"Just think about it." When he looked again Suga was walking back towards the school.

* * *

><p>He'd taken the rest of the school day <em>and<em> practice to think about it, and he had absolutely nothing to show for it. It definitely wasn't worth the shitty performance in practice, though the school work would've been just as shitty otherwise.

This was a mildly irritating situation. He didn't want to say anything to Hinata, because the mere thought made him feel like puking. But he also couldn't let this get in the way of practice.

Kageyama swallowed hard, glancing down at the shorter boy walking next to him. This was the perfect time to do it. They were on their daily walk out of the school yard and no one was around. It was even kind of dark outside, which made it harder for Hinata to see how red his face was.

"S-so…-"

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata cut him off, looking at him with a worried expression. "You've been weird all throughout practice."

_This was not going to plan dear god, what should he do now?!_

"I'm fine…" The moment Kageyama said it, he knew Hinata wasn't gonna buy it.

Hinata remained silent, making him glance over to see what was wrong. Kageyama was met with that tender look that seemed so much like love, but this time mixed with concern.

He lurched to a stop. "Just what the fuck are we?!"

"EH?!" Hinata jumped. "Uh, uh…"

It was already out, so there was no need to hold back. Kageyama's words spilled out one after the other completely unedited. "I can't do this! You make me feel unnaturally happy, and I'd stay friends with you, but thats impossible while you keep looking at me like I'm the only person in the world! It's annoying!"

"Then don't be my friend." Hinata replied without skipping a beat.

He was immediately shut up. Had he been wrong? The look that Hinata gave him always seemed so inviting, but maybe it was just wishful thinking. This was a mistake, wasn't it?

Before he could turn away, a soft hand grabbed his. "You can be my boyfriend, if you want…"

Shock ran through Kageyama's entire body, starting at the hand Hinata was touching, and spreading to the tips of his toes and head. He found himself simply staring at Hinata, unable to produce a proper response.

So he just nodded, keeping eye contact all the while. He wanted to soak in that loving look as much as he could. Hinata's face broke into a smile, and it was like the suns warmth was shining upon him, even when the moon was out.

Before he went to bed that night, Kageyama thanked whatever deity he could for the saint that was Sugawara.


End file.
